Capitão América
Capitão Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers é um Super-Soldado veterano da Segunda Guerra Mundial e foi o primeiro super-herói do mundo. Após um programa ultra-secreto do Super Soldado transformar o fraco Steve Rogers no poderoso e heroico Capitão América, suas incríveis façanhas durante a guerra fizeram dele uma lenda viva. Rogers atacou várias bases da HIDRA, para o desalento do Caveira Vermelha. Rogers ajudou os Aliados a vencerem a guerra, mas caiu no Ártico durante sua última missão. Acordando nos dias atuais, Rogers descobriu que passou quase 66 anos na tundra congelada. Steve Rogers se encontrou sozinho em um mundo moderno que ele mal reconhecia. Quando Nick Fury, diretor da agência pacificadora internacional S.H.I.E.L.D., chamou Rogers para salvar o mundo novamente, ele rapidamente colocou seu traje de Capitão América, pegando seu escudo e trazendo sua força, liderança e atitude para os Vingadores na Guerra pela Terra. Após lutar ao lado dos Vingadores, Rogers se tornou um agente dedicado da S.H.I.E.L.D. e completou várias missões com a Viúva Negra, que também estava nos Vingadores. Junto com Maria Hill e o Falcão, ele destruiu o Projeto Insight. Após o Levante da HIDRA, ele seguiu em sua própria busca por seu amigo Bucky Barnes, com a ajuda de Sam Wilson. No meio de sua busca, Rogers se reuniu com os Vingadores, trabalhando para acabar com os remanescentes da HIDRA, e fez uso de sua habilidade de liderança novamente em batalha contra a inteligência artificial psicótica Ultron. Ao contrário da maioria dos membros originais dos Vingadores, Rogers permaneceu como membro e líder da segunda encarnação do time após a Guerra contra Ultron. Biografia Início Infância Steven Grant Rogers nasceu em uma quinta-feira, 4 de julho de 1918, filho de Sarah e Joseph Rogers no Brooklyn, Cidade de Nova York. Antes de Rogers nascer, seu pai Joseph foi confirmado como Morto em Batalha na Primeira Guerra Mundial. Quando bem jovem ele conheceu James "Bucky" Barnes, que se tornou seu melhor amigo.Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Rogers foi atacado por valentões nas ruas. Entretanto, a resiliência de Rogers, mesmo com sua pouca estatura, inspirou o jovem James Barnes a ajudá-lo e lutar contra os valentões, e os dois viraram grandes amigos.Capitão América: Primeira Vingança Rogers frequentou a Escola George Washington no Brooklyn, Cidade de Nova York de 1932 até 1936 e a Escola de Arte Auburndale, também no Brooklyn, de 1937 até 1938.Arquivos da S.H.I.E.L.D. Morte da Mãe thumb|left|250px|[[Bucky Barnes tentando animar Rogers após o funeral de sua mãe]] Em 1940, Rogers, com quase 22 anos, descobriu que sua mãe morreu de tuberculose. Ela foi enterrada ao lado do marido. Após o funeral, Rogers conversou com Bucky, que tentou ajudá-lo a conseguir um emprego, mas Rogers disse que conseguiria sozinho. Barnes lhe disse que ele não precisava, pois estaria com ele "até o fim da linha".Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Segunda Guerra Mundial Treinando com Bucky Rogers e Barnes souberam durante uma aula de arte que os Estados Unidos da América entrou na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Rogers queria entrar no Exército Americano para lutar na Europa contra os nazistas, então Bucky o treinou por duas semanas na Academia de Boxe do Goldie. Logo Bucky e Steve foram a um Centro de Recrutamento e Seleção na Cidade de Nova York, onde Steve foi classificado como 4F e rejeitado do serviço, mas Bucky mais tarde se alistou no Exército.Capitão América: Primeira Vingança, Volume 1 Projeto Renascimento thumb|left|250px|Steve Rogers é rejeitado para o serviço militar Na Cidade de Nova York, dezembro de 1941, Steve Rogers continuou a ser rejeitado do serviço militar, apesar de tentar várias vezes em vários locais de recrutamento, devido seus vários problemas físicos e de saúde. Ele permaneceu determinado a lutar ao lado de seus amigos e outros homens no além-mar e tentou convencer os médicos a lhe darem uma chance, sem sucesso. thumb|250px|Rogers entra em uma luta Desapontado, ele foi ao cinema local. Na exibição, um anúncio foi exibido mostrando as diferentes maneiras que soldados e civis poderiam ajudar no esforço de guerra. Outro homem no cinema gritou com a tela e desrespeitou a mensagem do filme. Rogers foi a única pessoa a enfrentar o valentão, que o levou pra fora e o espancou. Steve foi ajudado por seu amigo Bucky Barnes, que expulsou o valentão. Mais tarde, atendendo uma exibição de tecnologias futurísticas com Barnes e duas belas moças, Rogers viu Howard Stark demonstrando seu protótipo de carro voador, que prontamente caiu no chão. Rogers, um homem tímido, ficou envergonhado perto das garotas e viu um centro de recrutamento, e tentou se alistar novamente. thumb|left|250px|Treinando para a guerra Tendo ouvido a conversa de Rogers com Barnes sobre querer ajudar na guerra, o Dr. Abraham Erskine permitiu que Rogers se alistasse como candidato do Projeto Renascimento, um experimento de "super-soldado" sendo conduzido pela Reserva Científica Estratégica sob a supervisão de Erskine, do Coronel Chester Phillips e da Agente Peggy Carter. Rogers treinou muito mas era frequentemente zombado pelos outros soldados, mas sua determinação e pensamento rápido fizeram com que ele se destacasse do grupo. Coronel Phillips não estava convencido das reivindicações de Erskine de que Rogers era a pessoa certa para o procedimento mas cedeu após ver Rogers cometer um ato de bravura e auto-sacrifício. thumb|250px|[[Abraham Erskine e Steve Rogers]] Na noite anterior ao tratamento, Erskine revelou a Rogers que sua primeira cobaia, o oficial nazista Johann Schimidt, foi submetido à uma versão imperfeita do tratamento; tornando-se sobre-humano mas sofrendo dos efeitos colaterais negativos devido a sua ambição interior por poder e obsessão em se tornar um "homem superior". Entretanto, ele afirmou a Rogers que havia escolhido-o pois era inerentemente um homem bom e porque, sendo alguém que foi fraco a vida toda, ele não perderia o respeito pelo poder que receberia. Eles prometeram beberem juntos após o tratamento. thumb|left|250px|Steve Rogers após o Projeto Renascimento. Schimidt, tendo descoberto a localização de Erskine, enviou um assassino para matá-lo. Na América, Rogers foi escoltado até uma instalação secreta por Peggy Carter. Uma vez lá, Erskine submeteu Rogers ao tratamento do super-soldado, injetando-o com um soro especial e dosando-o com Radiação Vita. Embora o tratamento tenha sido extremamente doloroso, Rogers disse aos cientistas para continuarem e emergiu do experimento 30cm mais alto, com um físico aprimorado. Rogers passou de 1,64m e 43kg para 1,95m e 108kg. Após o experimento e a celebração dos cientistas e generais, um dos que atenderam ao evento atirou e matou Erskine, revelando ser um assassino de Schimidt, Heinz Kruger. thumb|250px|Rogers captura o assassino de [[Abraham Erskine|Erskine]]Rogers correu para ajudar Erskine, mas não houve nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo, Erskine apontou para o coração de Rogers e morreu. Rogers perseguiu Kruger à pé, enquanto Kruger dirigia um táxi roubado. Devido seu físico aprimorado, ele foi capaz de alcançar Kruger. Quando Kruger tentou escapar em um submarino da HIDRA, Rogers mergulhou atrás dele e capturou Kruger, mas o assassino cometeu suicídio por capsula de cianeto antes de poder ser interrogado. Trabalhando pra USO thumb|left|250px|Steve Rogers faz uma turnê como o colorido mascote "Capitão América" Com a morte de Abraham Erskine, a fórmula do super-soldado foi perdida. Amostras de sangue foram tiradas em uma tentativa de replicar a fórmula; das doze, uma foi dada a Howard StarkAgent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Ao invés de permanecer trancado em um laboratório enquanto os cientistas tentavam redescobrir a fórmula de Erskine, Rogers pesarosamente escolheu fazer uma turnê pelo país em uma roupa colorida como "Capitão América". Seu propósito era promover Alianças de Guerra e a participação americana na guerra. thumb|250px|Rogers estrela como "Capitão América" em um filme-propaganda Com a ajuda de um grande show com música e cantoras, chegando a incluir um falso Adolf Hitler para Steve "nocautear", Steve se tornou um ícone e propaganda viva para a população americana, estrelando seu próprio quadrinho e filmes em que lutava contra e derrotava os nazistas. Libertação de Prisioneiros de Guerra Aliados thumb|left|250px|Rogers se prepara para resgatar os Prisioneiros de Guerra Em 1943, enquanto em turnê para soldados ativos na Itália, Rogers descobriu que os homens do exército não gostavam tanto do seu ato quanto as crianças de nove anos para quem costumava se apresentar. Deprimido pelo trabalho que lhe havia sido dado e desejando ser um soldado, ele usou um tempo livre para se desenhar como um macaco de circo. Peggy Carter se juntou a ele e tentou convence-lo de que fora feito para mais do que estava fazendo. Durante sua conversa Rogers descobriu que a unidade de Bucky Barnes foi perdida em batalha contra as forças de Johann Schimidt. Embora o Coronel Phillips tenha confirmado que Barnes foi morto em combate, Rogers se recusou a acreditar que Barnes estava morto e tentou resgatá-lo sozinho. thumb|250px|Rogers invade uma fortaleza da HIDRA Peggy Carter e Howard Stark ajudaram-no levando-o a Áustria, cinquenta quilômetros além das linhas inimigas. Durante a jornada Rogers teve uma conversa embaraçosa com Carter quando erroneamente pensou que ela havia iniciado um relacionamento com Stark. Seu avião foi repentinamente atingido por fogo inimigo e Rogers ordenou que Carter desse a volta com o avião quando estivesse no solo; ela tentou dizer que ele não podia lhe dar ordens, mas ele sorriu e disse que podia pois era um Capitão. Rogers então pulou do avião e pousou em segurança no solo. Rogers se escondeu à bordo de um caminhão da HIDRA, nocauteando os guardas e infiltrou-se na fortaleza pertencente a divisão da HIDRA de Johann Schimidt. thumb|left|250px|Rogers enfrenta o [[Caveira Vermelha]] Uma vez lá, ele encontrou e roubou uma arma com tecnologia do Tesseract e libertou os soldados capturados. Os soldados lutaram contra seus sequestradores da HIDRA, permitindo que escapassem. Rogers foi procurar por Bucky, e viu Arnim Zola sair de uma sala estranha. Quando Rogers entrou na sala, encontrou Bucky amarrado a uma mesa. Rogers o libertou e eles tentaram escapar. Entretanto, a instalação inteira começou a explodir, então tentaram achar outra saída. Rogers foi então confrontado por Johann Schimidt; eles tiveram uma curta luta na qual Schimidt demonstrou sua incrível força. Zola separou os dois e Schimidt, que revelou que seu rosto era uma máscara, removendo-a para mostrar a face vermelha similar a uma caveira que lhe rendeu o nome de "Caveira Vermelha". thumb|250px|Rogers com os homens que salvou da base da HIDRA.Schimidt escapou e Rogers conseguiu salvar a si mesmo e Barnes. Ele se reuniu com os prisioneiros de guerra fugitivos e retornou para a base com os soldados libertos. Rogers então pediu que o Coronel Chester Phillips reprimisse-o por suas ações, mas ele se negou, sabendo que Rogers havia feito um bom trabalho salvando a vida de mais de 400 soldados capturados. Peggy Carter o questionou sobre porque demorou para retornar e Rogers explicou que não pode chamá-la pois o rádio que ela havia lhe dado estava quebrado. Bucky Barnes pediu à todos que saudassem o Capitão América como um herói e todos os soldados comemoraram e aplaudiram.thumb|250px|left|Rogers recruta o [[Comando Selvagem]]Rogers foi interrogado por Phillips sobre tudo que havia descoberto na base da HIDRA, incluindo a localização de várias outras bases da HIDRA por toda Europa. Quando foi sugerido que Rogers precisaria de um time se fosse voltar para a linha de frente, Rogers explicou que estava juntando seu próprio time. Ele recrutou Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth e Jacques Dernier para seu time, chamado de Comando Selvagem, para atacar outras bases pertencentes à HIDRA. Quando Barnes perguntou se ele planejava manter o uniforme, Rogers disse que estava começando a se acostumar com ele. Peggy Carter apareceu depois para avisar Rogers sobre sua próxima reunião, eles sugeriram que quando a guerra acabasse, deveriam sair para dançar.thumb|250px|[[Howard Stark dá a Rogers seu novo escudo, armas e uniforme]]Rogers retornou para a base onde foi inesperadamente abordado pela Cabo Lorraine que decidiu recompensá-lo por seus esforços de guerra com um beijo apaixonado. Peggy Carter os viu e o repreendeu por agir como qualquer outro soldado. Rogers mais tarde pediu conselhos a Howard Stark sobre o assunto, durante sua conversa Stark deu a Rogers seu novo uniforme e um novo escudo circular feito de Vibrânio, capaz de absorver grandes quantidades de dano. Isso foi provado rapidamente quando Peggy Carter atirou nele várias vezes como vingança por beijar outra mulher. Comando Selvagem thumb|left|250px|Rogers atacando a HIDRA com seu novo time, o Comando Selvagem thumb|250px|Rogers e [[Bucky Barnes durante a guerra]] No comando de seu próprio time de soldados, o Comando Selvagem, que incluía seu melhor amigo Bucky Barnes, o Capitão América embarcou em uma jornada para sabotar e destruir bases da HIDRA por toda Europa. Em abril de 1944, Rogers se infiltrou em um castelo da HIDRA em uma ilha dos Estreitos Dinamarqueses ocupada pelos nazistas. Ele conseguiu destruir um Exoesqueleto da HIDRA de Arnim Zola e um veículo armado. Johann Schimidt tentou destruí-lo utilizando uma Pedra Rúnica Viking, mas o Capitão América impediu que a relíquia explodisse, permitindo que o Comando Selvagem escapasse.''Capitão América: Primeira Vingança'', Volume 3 [thumb|250px|left|O General [https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwight_D._Eisenhower Dwight D Eisenhower e o Capitão América planejando a próxima operação]] Em Londres, Rogers seguiu soldados da HIDRA que roubaram informações da Reserva Científica Estratégica e recebeu vários tiros. Após jogar seu escudo nos pneus do carro, o soldados da HIDRA bateram próximos a um abrigo antiaéreo. Rogers encorajou os habitantes que ali estavam a se salvarem após fazer um discurso sobre heroísmo e união.''Os Vingadores: A Iniciativa Vingadores'' No inverno de 1944, Rogers impediu sozinho um bloqueio nazista e salvou mais de 1000 homens, entre eles o homem que eventualmente se tornaria o Marido de Peggy Carter. thumb|250px|Capitão América na guerra Em uma missão em uma base da HIDRA em 1944 com o Comando Selvagem (sem Bucky), o Capitão América salvou um barco comercial quando, como ele havia previsto, o mesmo foi atacado por um submarino da HIDRA, o Leviatã, já que era o alvo de teste perfeito. Enquanto estavam distraídos, o Capitão nadou até o submarino e entrou e atacou a equipe, conquistando o submarino para si e o resto do Comando, que esperavam ansiosamente em uma jangada. Após descobrir onde era a base via mapa, ele silenciosamente aportaram na base, e, na contagem de Rogers, saíram para encontrá-la completamente deserta. O time decidiu se dividir em grupos de dois, exceto Rogers, que já havia se separado dos outros para investigar, deixando Dugan sozinho. thumb|250px|left|Capitão América invade uma praia com outros soldados americanosApós investigar, o Capitão América encontrou um laboratório deserto que parecia ter passado por uma guerra. Procurando nas anotações, ele descobriu que estavam trabalhando para criar uma literal besta Hidra, enquanto recebeu um chamado de ajuda de Falsworth e Morita, que haviam sido pegos pela criatura. Tentando salvá-los, ele jogou seu escudo para cortar um tentáculo ou "cabeça" que, assim como na besta mitológica, resultou em mais duas crescendo. A criatura então levou os dois para debaixo d'água. Correndo para informar os outros, Jones informou Steve que todos os registros indicavam que os experimentos foram feitos apenas em pessoas. O resto do time decidiu acionar explosivos para destruir a base enquanto o Capitão América tentou resgatar os outros. Encontrando a toca da criatura em uma área cavernosa, o Capitão notou vários nomes alemães rabiscados na parede, e foi então informado por Jones que mais anotações revelavam que o cientista da HIDRA acreditava que o "soro da Hidra" entrou no fornecimento da água, quando repentinamente o Capitão América encontra a besta, ainda segurando Falsworth e Morita, e uma luta se inicia. Os dois membros do Comando escaparam enquanto o Capitão América permaneceu e lutou, quando de repente a besta rabiscou "Me Ajude" em alemão na parede. O Capitão América percebeu então que a besta era os cientistas, e restando dez segundos antes dos explosivos detonarem, protegeu-a com seu escudo. Ele então decidiu levar a besta para Howard Stark, que poderia descobrir como dividi-la em pessoas novamente.[[Capitão América & Thor: Vingadores!|''Capitão América & Thor: Vingadores!]]thumb|250px|Rogers e [[Bucky Barnes se preparam para sua última missão juntos]]O Capitão América e seu Comando Selvagem progressivamente conseguiram destruir a maioria das grandes operações da HIDRA, atrasando os esforços da HIDRA de construir um exército para dominar o mundo. Em uma missão em particular, após receber informações sobre a localização do principal cientista da HIDRA, Arnim Zola, o Capitão América, Bucky Barnes e Gabe Jones lideraram um ataque secreto e entraram no trem armado de Zola, Rogers e Barnes entraram e foram rapidamente emboscados.thumb|250px|left|Rogers após ver Barnes cair para sua presumida morte Na batalha com os soldados da HIDRA que se seguiu, Barnes foi jogado do trem. Apesar de todos os seus esforços para salvar seu amigo, Steve assistiu enquanto Bucky caiu nas montanhas rochosas para sua morte presumida, devastado quando não conseguiu salvá-lo. Por sorte, Zola foi capturado por Gabe Jones e entregue aos Aliados e interrogado por Chester Phillips. A missão provou seu valor quando Zola deu aos Aliados a informação necessária para derrotar a HIDRA. thumb|250px|Rogers lamenta a morte de Bucky Barnes Após a morte de seu melhor amigo, Rogers foi a uma cidade bombardeada e bebeu sozinho em um pub para lamentar a morte de seu amigo, descobrindo que graças ao soro seu corpo não conseguia ficar bêbado. Peggy Carter se juntou a ele e tentou convencê-lo que a morte de Barnes não fora culpa sua. Ela lhe disse que Barnes sabia que valia a pena morrer pela missão. thumb|250px|left|Capitão América com soldados alemães capturadosSabendo que a HIDRA estava planejando um gigantesco ataque ao mundo e querendo decisivamente atingir a HIDRA, terminar o conflito e vingar Bucky, o Capitão América, Howard Stark, os membros restantes do Comando Selvagem, Chester Phillips e Peggy Carter discutiram sua estratégia para derrotar seu inimigo de uma vez por todas. Graças à informação dada por Zola, Rogers montou um plano para dirigir até a base sozinho e então ter o exército seguindo-o quando passasse pelas defesas iniciais. Salvando o Mundo thumb|250px|Rogers, cercado por soldados da HIDRAA Reserva Científica Estratégica colocou o plano de Rogers em ação. Ele dirigiu até a base sozinho em sua motocicleta. Vários soldados da HIDRA em motocicletas dirigiram atrás dele, planejando matá-lo, mas Rogers os derrotou com os sistemas de armas construídos em sua motocicleta. Rogers desviou dos ataques de um tanque que foi colocado em frente à base e passou pela parede que protegia a base. Ele derrotou vários dos soldados no lado externo da base e pulou de sua motocicleta, que explodiu uma porta de metal. Rogers continuou a lutar contra os soldados, mas foi eventualmente subjugado quando vários deles chegaram com lança-chamas e outros chegaram com armas.thumb|250px|left|Rogers é interrogado pelo [[Caveira Vermelha]] Rogers foi tomado como prisioneiro e levado até Johann Schmidt em seus aposentos, que lhe perguntou porque Abraham Erskine o escolheu para tomar o Soro do Super Soldado. Rogers respondeu dizendo que era "apenas um garoto do Brooklyn". Isto irritou Schmidt e ele espancou Rogers até se acalmar novamente. Rogers disse para Schmidt que não desistiria. Schmidt então tentou lhe dar um tiro na cabeça, mas o Comando Selvagem invadiu o quarto; graças à informação dada por Zola, eles sabiam onde os aposentos de Schmidt eram e conseguiram invadir pela janela para começar seu assalto e resgatar Rogers. Schmidt fugiu do caos enquanto seus soldados lutaram contra o Comando; Rogers correu atrás dele. Quando ele eventualmente alcançou Schmidt, ele jogou seu escudo nele, mas este ficou preso na porta. Ele tentou soltá-lo, mas um soldado da HIDRA com um lança-chamas tentou atacá-lo, então Rogers se escondeu para se proteger. thumb|250px|Capitão América e Peggy se beijam pela primeira e última vez Peggy Carter correu atrás do soldado e atirou em seu lança-chamas, matando-o. Rogers pegou seu escudo e continuou a perseguir Schmidt, que estava entrando em uma nave conhecida como [[Valquíria|''Valquíria]], junto com vários soldados. Uma grande batalha começou entre os soldados da HIDRA e os soldados da Reserva Científica Estratégica. Rogers correu pela batalha para chegar ao ''Valquíria'' e impedir que Schmidt bombardeasse cidades ao redor do mundo. Ele não conseguiu alcançá-lo, mas Chester Phillips e Peggy Carter chegaram no Coupe de Johann Schmidt. Ele entrou e eles correram atrás do avião. Antes de pular dentro do avião, Rogers e Peggy compartilharam seu primeiro e último beijo. Batalha no Valquíria thumb|250px|left|Capitão América sequestra o [[Valquíria e se prepara para confrontar o Caveira Vermelha]] thumb|250px|Rogers pilota um bombardeiro da HIDRAEnquanto no avião de Johann Schmidt, o ''Valquíria'', Rogers percebeu que as Bombas era na verdade aeronaves que seriam implantadas em grandes cidades, inclusive a Cidade de Nova York. Rogers permaneceu sem ser visto por alguns minutos, então começar a atacar que estavam se preparando para embarcar nas aeronaves. Eventualmente um dos soldados entrou em um parasita, que Rogers tentou impedir de sair do avião. Infelizmente ele saiu, enquanto Rogers e um soldado estavam sobre ele. O outro soldado caiu na turbina e morreu. Rogers tentou puxar o soldado que estava pilotando o parasita, mas ele apertou o botão de ejecção e Steve tomou controle do parasita. Rogers tentou voar de volta para o Valquíria, mas Schmidt atacou Rogers com as armas da nave. Rogers desviou dos ataques e voou de volta para a nave. ]]Ele encontrou Schmidt e os dois lutaram, mas Rogers jogou Schmidt sobre os controles da nave, fazendo a nave cair livremente. Rogers e Schmidt conseguiram colocar a nave no lugar novamente. Schmidt atirou em Rogers, mas ele jogou seu escudo nele e ele voou até a sala contendo o Tesseract. Schmidt segurou o Tesseract e um portal através do espaço abriu, transportando-o para outra área do universo. O Tesseract então derreteu um pequeno buraco no avião e caiu no oceano. Rogers começou a pilotar o avião e tentou colocá-lo fora de seu caminho para destruir a Cidade de Nova York. Sem nenhum meio de escapar do avião, Rogers usou o comunicador interno da nave para ligar para o Quartel General da HIDRA, que agora estava sendo controlado pela Reserva Científica Estratégica. Peggy Carter utilizou o comunicador interno da base e conversou com Rogers. Ele lhe disse que o único jeito de salvar Nova York era colidir a nave no Ártico. Ele desceu a nave, e enquanto fez isso, Rogers e Carter conversaram um com o outro como se Rogers não fosse cair. Quando a nave finalmente caiu, o deixou preservado no gelo por sessenta e seis anos. Legado Steve Rogers foi pranteado por uma nação que havia admirado sua acensão heroica da USO até os jornais cinematográficos, e que acreditava agora que ele estava morto por ter caído no gelo. Em sua tentativa de recuperar o corpo de Rogers, Howard Stark encontrou o Tesseract, que foi então estudado pela Reserva Científica Estratégica. O Capitão América ainda era uma figura extremamente famosa e uma série de rádio intitulada ''O Programa de Aventuras do Capitão América'' foi desenvolvido, transmitindo aventuras ficcionais do Capitão América durante a guerra. Apesar de sua popularidade, o show era extremamente impreciso historicamente, e Peggy Carter, que se envolveu na maioria das missões do Capitão América durante a guerra, odiava o show, especialmente porque seu próprio papel havia sido ficcionalizado como a típica "donzela em perigo".Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Uma das amostras de sangue que foram tiradas do Capitão América após o Assassinato de Abraham Erskine foi mantida por Stark, que queria utilizá-la para saber se poderia desenvolver uma panaceia com ela. Peggy Carter confiscou a amostra, mas depois se livrou dela. Stark sentia muita falta de seu amigo e via o Capitão América como "sua maior realização". Entretanto, Carter convenceu a ele, e a si mesma, a seguir em frente.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction O Capitão América ficou na memória como o primeiro super-herói do mundo moderno, tornando suas façanhas na guerra bem conhecidas, especialmente nos Estados Unidos. Peggy Carter foi em diante para ajudar Stark a fundar a S.H.I.E.L.D. e eventualmente se casou com um homem que o Capitão América havia salvado no curso da guerra. A Procura da S.H.I.E.L.D. pelo Capitão América Sessenta e cinco anos após a queda de Rogers, um time da S.H.I.E.L.D. liderado por Nick Fury procurou por seu corpo. Um fã do Capitão, Phil Coulson, também fez parte deste pequeno time. O time procurou por dois anos para encontrar o corpo de Rogers. Quando finalmente encontraram seu corpo, o descongelaram e então enviaram seu corpo para a Cidade de Nova York.Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury Despertar Quando Rogers chegou na Cidade de Nova York, ele foi descongelado e mantido em um ambiente simulando 1941 para tentar facilitar sua adaptação a o que aconteceu. Quando ele acordou ele rapidamente percebeu que não era real e escapou para as ruas da Cidade de Nova York em 2012. Na Times Square, Rogers encontra Nick Fury que lhe diz que ele "dormiu" por quase setenta anos. Rogers então percebeu que vários de seus antigos amigos provavelmente estavam mortos, incluindo seu interesse amoroso, Peggy Carter. Nova Vida ]] Após ser descongelado, Steve Rogers se encontrou perdido em um mundo que seguiu em frente sem ele e encontrou muita dificuldade para se ajustar a este mundo moderno. Ele passou algumas semanas isolado no retiro de Nick Fury. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Em seu apartamento na Cidade de Nova York, Steve leu alguns arquivos de seus amigos da década de 1940. Ele encontrou um arquivo sobre Peggy Carter, que dizia que ela ainda estava viva. O arquivo também continha seu telefone, mas ele hesitou em ligar pois estava com medo de sua reação ao vê-lo. Mais tarde ele foi a uma lanchonete próxima e conheceu Beth, uma garçonete. um homem sentado atrás dele lhe disse para convidá-la para sair, mas Rogers não fez isso. Rogers então foi a uma academia de boxe para clarear sua mente.''Os Vingadores'' Cena Extendida Guerra pela Terra Iniciação ]] Enquanto malhava em uma academia de boxe no meio da noite, acertando um saco de pancadas, Rogers se lembrou de vários eventos que ocorreram durante sua época na guerra incluindo sua luta contra a HIDRA com seus aliados o Comando Selvagem, a morte de Bucky Barnes, sua última luta contra o Caveira Vermelha, seu sacrifício, sua última conversa com Peggy Carter, e ser descongelado. Esta memórias enraiveceram Rogers a ponto de ele utilizar toda a sua força aprimorada para destruir o saco de pancadas. Neste momento Nick Fury o abordou com uma missão para salvar o mundo. Fury o informou que um ser conhecido como Loki havia roubado o Tesseract e pretendia utilizá-lo para conquistar e dominar a Terra. Rogers não se surpreendeu ao saber que a arma secreta e fonte de energia da HIDRA havia aparecido nesta era. Rogers aceitou a missão e Fury lhe pede para revelar mais informações proveitosas sobre o cubo caso ele saiba de alguma, para o que Rogers lhe diz "que deveriam ter deixado-o enterrado no fundo do oceano".''Os Vingadores'' Conhecendo Coulson A caminho do quartel general principal da S.H.I.E.L.D., a bordo do Quinjet, Rogers foi interrogado pelo Agente Phil Coulson sobre um grupo seleto de pessoas que haviam sido escolhidas para fazerem parte da Iniciativa Vingadores. Um membro em particular que intrigou Rogers foi Bruce Banner, também conhecido como Hulk. Coulson lhe revelou que Banner tentou recriar o Soro do Super Soldado de Abraham Erskine acreditando que níveis baixos de Radiação Gama era um ingrediente chave nas propriedades da fórmula. Entretanto quando foi exposto à níveis altos de Radiação Gama ele se transformou no monstro de quase 3 metros conhecido como Hulk. Coulson e Rogers compartilharam um momento vergonhoso quando ele revelou que havia assistido Rogers ser descongelado e expressou com grande entusiasmo a honra que sentia ao ter Rogers a bordo para liderar este time. Rogers estava um tanto cético sobre ser o candidato certo para liderar mas Coulson afirmou que ele é e que pessoalmente supervisionou o desenvolvimento de um novo uniforme para ele com algumas ideias dele próprio. e Bruce Banner]]Rogers ficou surpreso que vestiria sua marca registrada de estrelas e listas já que nesta era moderna pareceria velho e fora de moda. Coulson afirmou que com a enorme ameaça que estavam prestes a enfrentar, as pessoas precisariam de um símbolo a moda antiga para inspirá-las com esperança. Quando chegou no Aero-Porta-Aviões da S.H.I.E.L.D., Rogers foi apresentado para Natasha Romanoff e Bruce Banner. Juntos eles assistiram enquanto o Aero-Porta-Aviões decolou. Dentro do Aero-Porta-Aviões, Rogers deu para Nick Fury os $10 que lhe devia agora que estava realmente impressionado com o Aero-Porta-Aviões. Mais tarde Phil Coulson perguntou embaraçadamente se Rogers poderia assinar seus Cards do Capitão América, e Rogers aceitou. Eles foram interrompidos quando Fury informou Rogers que Loki havia sido localizado em Estugarda, Alemanha. Rogers imediatamente vestiu seu novo uniforme, projetado por Phil Coulson, e partiu para a Alemanha com Natasha a bordo do Quinjet. Capturando Loki capturam Loki na Alemanha]]Ao chegar na Alemanha em um Baile, Rogers usou seu escudo para desviar um tiro do Cetro de Loki vindo na direção de um senhor de idade que se recusava a ajoelhar perante Loki que tentava escravizar uma multidão de cidadãos. Rogers então iniciou uma feroz batalha contra Loki. Loki quase venceu várias vezes devido sua força Asgardiana superior, ele tentou forçar Rogers a se ajoelhar em rendição mas Rogers jurou que não ajoelharia. A luta continuou e, apesar de sua desvantagem contra o "Deus da Trapaça", Rogers conseguiu se manter por tempo o suficiente para o Homem de Ferro chegar no local. Loki aparentemente se rendeu com facilidade. e Loki]] Na rota, de volta no Aero-Porta-Aviões à bordo do Quinjet. Rogers revelou para Stark sua inquietação com a rendição de Loki já que não se lembrava de isso ter sido tão fácil em outras vezes. Stark abertamente zombou de Rogers. De repente uma misteriosa tempestade de raios e trovões apareceu no caminho do Quinjet que Rogers percebeu que aterrorizou Loki. Sem avisos, Thor apareceu e agarrou Loki antes de voar para longe. Stark imediatamente os perseguiu e, apesar da Viúva Negra aconselhando que ele esperasse já que era perigoso demais para ele, Rogers procedeu para mergulhar atrás de ambos. Luta com Thor ]] Rogers chegou na área da floresta para testemunhar Thor e Homem de Ferro engajados em uma batalha aterrorizante entre si. Usando seu escudo, ele interviu, e tentou racionalizar com Thor, apontando que não deveriam lutar um contra o outro, pedindo para Thor soltar seu martelo. conhece o Homem de Ferro e Capitão América]] Em resposta, Thor furiosamente jogou o Homem de Ferro longe antes de se jogar contra o Capitão América com toda a sua força, batendo com Mjølnir em seu escudo. O escudo absorveu o impacto, e criou uma onda de choque massiva através da floresta ao redor, mandando Thor cambaleando para trás. Após isto, os três se levantaram e, uma vez que viram os danos gerados e concordaram que suas forças se equiparavam, eles concordaram em parar de lutar e levaram Loki para a prisão juntos. Trabalhando no Aero-Porta-Aviões Loki foi escoltado para o Aero-Porta-Aviões e colocado em uma cela de contenção impenetrável feita de vidro e aço especificamente projetada para conter e se desfazer do Hulk caso necessário. Rogers e seus outros colegas de time assistiram um vídeo holográfico de Nick Fury interrogando Loki da sala de conferência principal na ponte do Aero-Porta-Aviões. Após assistir a reunião de Fury com Loki. Rogers estava convencido que Loki possui uma agenda escondida pela qual ele permitiu ser capturado e levado para o Aero-Porta-Aviões. Thor revelou para o grupo que Loki havia se aliado com uma raça alienígena conhecida como Chitauri que o ajudariam a conquistar e dominar a Terra em troca do Tesseract. Enquanto o grupo tentava descobrir o objetivo primário de Loki, Stark chegou na ponte e explicou através de uma perspectiva altamente científica que Loki precisava de uma fonte de energia estável para controlar a energia do cubo para abrir e estabilizar o portal. A explicação científica de Stark confundiu Rogers e os outros, com a excessão de Banner. ]]Sob ordens de Fury, Banner se juntou com Stark para localizar o cubo usando a central de dados do computador do laboratório Wishbone. Enquanto presente, Rogers testemunhou Stark tentando provocar Banner para ele se transformar no Hulk. Rogers confrontou Stark sobre o perigo em potencial que poderia causar e pediu que ele voltasse à tarefa de encontrar a localização do cubo. Stark e Banner revelaram seus receios sobre os motivos da S.H.I.E.L.D. por trás de suas pesquisas com o cubo para começar. O que por sua vez fez Rogers investigar além se esgueirando em uma despensa onde encontrou armas da HIDRA e descobriu que a S.H.I.E.L.D. está tentando extrair os poderes do Tesseract para manufaturar armas de destruição em massa. Ataque ao Aero-Porta-Aviões Uma intensa discussão começou no time com Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor, mas principalmente entre Rogers e Tony Stark sobre ética do heroísmo. Rogers argumentou que Stark não era o tipo de homem que se sacrificaria do modo "deitar no fio desencapado e deixar o outro cara passar por cima." Stark argumentou que a única razão pela qual Rogers era tão especial era por causa do Soro do Super Soldado. Assim que a briga começou a esquentar, um ataque liderado por Clint Barton ao Aero-Porta-Aviões, o que forçou Rogers e Stark a colocar suas diferenças de lado e trabalharem juntos para ajudarem a salvar o Aero-Porta-Aviões danificado. Enquanto Stark reparava a turbina, Rogers teve que lutar contra alguns agentes que sofreram lavagem cerebral feita por Loki para impedi-los de criarem mais danos. Embora tendo sucesso, não foi sem ter que pagar um preço; Coulson foi morto por Loki no incidente. Após a batalha no Aero-Porta-Aviões, Thor e Hulk foram jogados do Aero-Porta-Aviões e Loki escapou. Rogers e Stark tiveram uma reunião com Nick Fury para discutirem o que fariam em seguida. Fury mostrou para Rogers a Coleção de Cards do Capitão América de Coulson que ele nunca assinou. Fury explicou que sua intenção sempre fora formar os Vingadores para "lutar as batalhas que nunca pudemos." Stark abandonou a reunião mais cedo e foi para o local onde Coulson havia morrido. Rogers conversou com ele lá, tentando colocar sua mente de volta na missão e focada em Loki. Funcionou já que Stark percebeu que Loki precisava da Torre Stark para alimentar o Tesseract. Batalha de Nova York A morte de Phil Coulson foi o que finalmente uniu o time. Independente do que já havia passado, Rogers encontrou a força novamente para fazer o que devia ser feito e liderar os Vingadores. Enquanto Tony Stark voou para Nova York e confrontou Loki diretamente, Rogers e Romanoff se juntaram com Clint Barton, que foi liberto do controle de Loki, e tomaram um Quinjet. Quando chegaram em Nova York eles descobriram que um portal fora aberto sobre a cidade e o exército Chitauri havia começado seu ataque. Seu Quinjet foi atingido por Loki mas todo sobreviveram à colisão. Após colidir e ver as forças incontáveis atacando, Rogers sentiu que sua prioridade deveria ser garantir a proteção dos civis em perigo, então ele correu até o policial mais próximo, desviando dos ataques Chitauri enquanto corria, e lhe deu ordens de como garantir a segurança da população. O policial questionou porque deveria aceitar as ordens de Rogers, antes que ele pudesse responder ele foi atacado por três soldados Chitauri que ele derrotou facilmente. Vendo a força e habilidade em batalha de Rogers, o policial decidiu não questioná-lo novamente e seguiu suas ordens. ]]Junto com Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor e Bruce Banner, Rogers tomou o comando do time. Quando um Leviatã veio na direção deles, Banner se transformou no Hulk e o destruiu. Rogers provou porque era um tático genial ao dar a cada membro sua função: Barton para permanecer no topo de um prédio para identificar padrões e desvios, Stark para prover suporte aéreo e superioridade, Thor para bloquear o portal impedindo que reforços viessem, ele e Romanoff para manterem a luta no solo e Hulk para fazer simplesmente o que faz melhor: esmagar. Rogers lutou lado a lado com Romanoff e Barton para derrubar os incontáveis números das tropas Chitauri em seu caminho. Em um ponto, Rogers ouviu que os Chitauri haviam tomado um grupo de mais de cinquenta pessoas como reféns, incluindo a garçonete Beth que ele havia conhecido anteriormente. Os alienígenas se preparam para executá-los com uma explosão, mas Rogers entrou no edifício e os salvou, derrubando um batalhão de invasores sozinho. Entretanto durante a luta seu capacete foi derrubado e ele foi pego por uma Bomba Chitauri e foi jogado de edifício, caindo com força em um carro próximo. Ele logo se juntou a Thor, derrubando leva após leva de inimigos, em um momento Rogers tomou um golpe que o machucou, entretanto ele se recusou a parar de lutar. Eventualmente, o Conselho de Segurança Mundial decidiu lançar uma bomba nuclear na direção de Nova York, que impediria que os Chitauri dominassem o mundo, mas mataria os Vingadores, e toda a região de Manhattan, no processo. Nick Fury informou o Homem de Ferro sobre a bomba e diz a ele para impedi-la e salvar todos os civis. Stark conseguiu voar a bomba para o portal e fazê-la destruir o Centro de Comando Chitauri. Entretanto pareceu que Stark morreu na explosão; sem ver outra opção, Rogers comandou que Romanoff fechasse o portal, salvando a cidade e o mundo da dominação. Stark sobreviveu e foi salvo da queda de volta à terra pelo Hulk. Rogers e Thor correram para ajudá-lo, quando ele acordou Rogers lhe informou que haviam ganho a guerra. Rogers então se juntou aos outros Vingadores para capturar Loki, que sabendo que fora derrotado, se rendeu sem lutar. Caminhos Separados Antes de se separarem, Rogers e os outros Vingadores comeram silenciosamente no Shawarma Palace.''Os Vingadores'' Cena Pós-Créditos Enquanto estavam comendo foram interrompidos pelo Máquina de Combate, que chegou tarde demais para ajudá-los na batalha.''Prelúdio de Homem de Ferro 3'' após a separação dos Vingadores]]Algum tempo após a batalha, eles se reuniram no Central Park para verem Thor retornar para Asgard com o Tesseract e Loki, agora amarrado e amordaçado. Os Vingadores seguiram seus caminhos separados até a próxima vez que a Terra precisasse de seus Heróis Mais Poderosos para defendê-la de qualquer ameaça que aparecesse. Rogers apertou a mão de Tony Stark e foi embora em sua motocicleta para descobrir o que lhe esperava neste bravo novo mundo. Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve Rogers se mudou para Washington, D.C., tentando viver como uma pessoa normal e se ajustar ao século XXI. Entretanto, ele logo foi chamado para se juntar à S.H.I.E.L.D. para ajudar a tornar o mundo um lugar mais seguro. Após se juntar à agência, Rogers foi treinado em parkour e várias formas de artes marciais para torná-lo ainda mais eficaz no campo. Zodíaco Rogers frequentemente trabalharia com os Agentes Natasha Romanoff e Brock Rumlow. Os três agentes derrubaram uma célula terrorista que havia roubado a arma Zodíaco da S.H.I.E.L.D. e ameaçou soltá-la na Torre Willis em Chicago. Capitão América pulou do topo da torre sem um paraquedas para recuperar com segurança o Zodíaco, contando com Rumlow para impedir sua queda.''Quadrinho Infinito Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal'' Retorno ao Brooklyn Ao receber informações que a cientista vencedora do prêmio Nobel Professora Sana Amanat estava em perigo de ser sequestrada por um grupo de mercenários conhecido como Cadre, o Diretor Nick Fury despachou Rogers e Natasha Romanoff para o antigo bairro de Rogers no Brooklyn para detalhar a proteção. Sob o disfarce de mostrar a Romanoff os lugares onde cresceu, eles conseguiram localizar os mercenários da Cadre que possuíam bases em vários locais do bairro. Rastreando o mercenário que havia sequestrado Amanat através de um labirinto de becos, Rogers conseguiu derrubar o último mercenário com uma pequena ajuda da própria Amanat.Capitão América: Volta pra Casa Levante da HIDRA Missão no Oceano Índico ]] Enquanto corre em Washington, D.C., ele frequentemente passou por um homem, toda vez que passava por ele, dizia "à sua esquerda". Ele mais tarde encontrou com o homem que se apresentou como Samuel Wilson, um veterano do exército agora trabalhando no sistema de apoio. Wilson foi capaz de completamente entender as experiências de Rogers sendo um veterano voltando para casa e as dificuldades dessa experiência. Os dois conversaram sobre suas vidas e Wilson recomendou algumas músicas para Rogers ouvir antes de Natasha Romanoff buscar Steve para uma nova missão. no Estrela da Lemúria]] Rogers soube que a missão era resgatar reféns de um navio da S.H.I.E.L.D. sequestrado por piratas, o ''Estrela da Lemúria'', em algum lugar do Oceano Índico. Rogers recebeu a tarefa de atacar o navio primeiro, ele pulou do Quinjet sem um paraquedas e sozinho derrotou quase todos os piratas no navio sem acionar o alarme. Enquanto Brock Rumlow atirou nos piratas restantes e resgatou os reféns e Romanoff limpou a sala de máquinas, Rogers encontrou o líder dos piratas, Georges Batroc. Rogers lutou com Batroc e foi desafiado a enfrentá-lo sem utilizar seu escudo. Rogers aceitou o desafio e lutou utilizando suas mãos e pés até eventualmente nocauteá-lo. ]]Após a luta Rogers encontrou Romanoff hackeando o computador do navio, ele descobriu que Romanoff possuía uma missão secreta de recuperar alguns dados da S.H.I.E.L.D. do navio através de um USB. Isto irritou Rogers, que ficou desgostoso por ter sido mantido no escuro sobre o fato de que Romanoff recebera uma missão secundária de Nick Fury. Isto piorou quando Georges Batroc acordou e jogou uma granada no par, Rogers desviou a granada e eles fugiram do caminho da explosão. Ambos sobreviveram à explosão mas Batroc escapou em meio ao caos. Rogers deixou claro que culpava Romanoff pelo fracasso em capturar Batroc. Projeto Insight Se reportando para Nick Fury no Triskelion, Rogers expressou sua raiva com Fury por mentir por ele. Fury então o levou ao porão da instalação, onde três Aero-Porta-Aviões estavam sendo construídos. Introduzindo Rogers ao Projeto Insight, Fury explicou que a S.H.I.E.L.D. planejava utilizar os Aero-Porta-Aviões para eliminar ameaças antes que ocorressem. Rogers não gostou disso, acreditando que os novos métodos da S.H.I.E.L.D. eram um tanto quanto extremos. ]]Desiludido com a nova atitude de Fury em relação a segurança mundial, Rogers decidiu visitar o Departamento de Assuntos de Veteranos para ouvir Sam Wilson falar com os soldados sofrendo de TEPT. Rogers percebeu que se sentia em casa com os outros soldados; ele conversou com Wilson após o encontro e lhe disse que não sabia o que fazer de sua vida além de obedecer ordens e servir. Wilson lhe disse que poderia fazer o que quisesse. Rogers revisitou seu passado ao visitar a divisão do Capitão América do Instituto Smithsoniano; lá ele assistiu vídeos de sua época na Segunda Guerra Mundial com Bucky Barnes e o Comando Selvagem. Quando um garotinho o reconheceu, Rogers sorriu e pediu que ele não dissesse nada. Rogers assistiu uma entrevista com Peggy Carter onde ela discutia sua relação com Rogers e como ele mudou sua vida. ]]Após assistir esse vídeo, Rogers foi ver Peggy Carter em um asilo, agora com mais de noventa anos. Eles discutiram o mundo mudado e Rogers lhe disse que o motivo pelo qual permaneceu na S.H.I.E.L.D. era parcialmente porque ela havia ajudado a fundá-la. Quando Carter começou a tossir, Rogers lhe deu um copo d'água; ela olhou para ele e pareceu esquecer toda a sua conversa e reagiu como se estivesse vendo Rogers pela primeira vez em 70 anos. Em sua terceira idade, Carter havia desenvolvido uma forma de demência. Rogers apenas sorriu e disse que nunca poderia abandonar sua garota predileta quando ainda lhe devia uma dança. Perda de Fury Voltando para o seu apartamento, Rogers teve uma rápida conversa com sua vizinha, até mesmo criando coragem para chamá-la para sair. Entretanto, ele ficou desconfiado quando ouviu seu rádio ligado. Ele entrou pela janela e encontrou Nick Fury sentado em seu sofá. Fury disse para Rogers que "sua esposa o expulsou" e que eles poderiam ser ouvidos por alguém. Sem aviso, Fury levou vários tiros em suas costas através da parede. Ele entregou o USB para Steve e disse para não confiar em ninguém, antes de ficar inconsciente. A vizinha de Rogers arrombou a porta e revelou ser a Agente 13, e que havia sido contratada por Fury para ficar de olho em Rogers. A Agente 13 chamou a assistência médica e explicou a situação para a S.H.I.E.L.D. ]]Rogers encontrou o assassino e o perseguiu. Ele quebrou vários itens enquanto perseguia o atirador mascarado, Rogers arrombou portas de escritórios e quase não conseguiu acompanhar o assassino. Ele eventualmente o alcançou e jogou seu escudo em direção ao assassino, mas o homem mascarado facilmente segurou o escudo com seu braço cibernético e o jogou na direção de Rogers antes de desaparecer. Fury foi levado para o hospital mas seu coração parou e os médicos foram incapazes de revivê-lo. Ele foi levado embora e a Agente Maria Hill pediu para cuidar do corpo. O Agente Brock Rumlow falou para o Capitão que ele estava sendo chamado para testemunhar. Ele rapidamente escondeu o USB na máquina de doces e partiu. Fugitivo da S.H.I.E.L.D. Fuga do Triskelion ]] Quando ele chegou no Triskelion ele foi questionado por Alexander Pierce que disse ser um dos amigos mais antigos de Fury e queria saber que o havia matado. Ele também disse que ele e Fury eram realistas e que para construir um mundo novo as vezes é necessário destruir o antigo. Sabendo que não poderia confiar em Pierce, Rogers não lhe contou nada do que Fury disse, e o abandonou para ir ao hospital. Quando o elevador começou a encher de gente, Rogers logo percebeu que estavam lá para prendê-lo. Dando-lhes uma chance para saírem, Rogers perguntou se alguém queria sair e a luta começou. Os atacantes tentaram utilizar um par de Algemas Magnéticas para impedirem que Rogers revidassem, mas só conseguiram colocar uma, já que Rogers não estava disposto a se entregar. Só tendo uma mão livre, Rogers lutou contra os traidores. Logo Rogers libertou sua mão. O último agente duplo consciente era Brock Rumlow. Rumlow disse a Rogers que a luta não era pessoal. Rogers conseguiu subjugar Rumlow e disse que parecia pessoal. Rogers tentou encontrar uma maneira de sair do edifício para evitar a prisão, mas o úncio caminho livre que pode encontrar foi pular do elevador. Após sobreviver a queda ao cair em cima de seu escudo, ele foi embora em sua motocicleta, sucessoriamente escapando um bloqueio criado para ele. Um Quinjet foi enviado para impedi-lo; entretanto, Rogers conseguiu desativá-lo ao jogar seu escudo em seu motor e danificar suas asas. Para impedir que a S.H.I.E.L.D. o rastreasse, Rogers escondeu seu uniforme na mochila de um treinador de ensino médio e pegou as roupas de dentro dela para poder se esconder.''Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal'' Cena Extendida Escondendo-se a Vista de Todos ]] Rogers chegou mais tarde no hospital onde ele percebeu que o USB havia desaparecido. Natasha Romanoff havia levado-o e ele lhe perguntou nervosamente o que ela sabia sobre tudo que havia ocorrido. Ela lhe disse que o homem mascarado era um espião conhecido como Soldado Invernal e que havia encontrado-o uma vez. Sabendo que podiam confiar um no outro, Rogers e Romanoff foram para uma loja da Apple e utilizaram o USB em um laptop para saberem se haviam informações valiosas nele. Mas eles, assim como Fury, não encontraram nada. Entretanto, eles descobriram que o local em que o USB poderia ser desbloqueado era em Nova Jersey. Brock Rumlow e seu time tentaram encontrá-los mas falharam, devido em parte à ideia de Romanoff de beijar em público para desviar a atenção. Plano da HIDRA Eles roubaram um carro e dirigiram até o local enquanto conversavam sobre os velhos tempos. Quando eles chegaram Steve percebeu que eles estavam no Campo Lehigh, a antiga instalação de treinamento onde ele treinou na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eles encontraram um depósito secreto cheio de computadores antigos dentro de um escritório da S.H.I.E.L.D. Lá eles encontraram uma entrada USB aparentemente moderna e inseriram o USB nela. falam com Zola]]Os computadores ligaram revelando que a consciência de Arnim Zola havia sido colocada em um computador que lhes disse que havia sido recrutado pela S.H.I.E.L.D. após a Segunda Guerra Mundial e que ele ajudou a reconstruir a HIDRA, dentro da S.H.I.E.L.D. Na década de 1970, quando descobriu que seu corpo estava em decadência, a S.H.I.E.L.D., ainda precisando de sua ajuda, transferiu sua mente para um software. Ele estivera trabalhando em um algorítimo que a HIDRA desejava. Ele lhes disse que algumas das mortes de líderes da S.H.I.E.L.D. haviam ocorrido graças à HIDRA, lhes mostrando uma foto de Howard Stark, implicando que sua morte possa não ter sido um acidente. Zola também estava envolvido no programa do Soldado Invernal. ]]Infelizmente, antes que Rogers e Romanoff pudessem conseguir mais informações de Zola, eles perceberam que a S.H.I.E.L.D. havia enviado um míssil para o local onde estavam. Zola trancou a porta e os prendeu dentro do depósito. Com poucos segundos sobrando, Rogers arrancou as tábuas do chão e puxou Romanoff junto consigo assim que o míssil explodiu sua localização; Rogers utilizou seu escudo para impedir que os escombros os atingissem. Ele tirou Romanoff dos escombros e correu para algum lugar seguro assim que a S.H.I.E.L.D. chegou procurando por eles. ]]Os dois então foram embora para procurarem refúgio com Sam Wilson. Enquanto se limpavam, eles conversaram sobre se poderiam confiar ou não um no outro, considerando que tudo o que eles sabiam era mentira; Rogers afirmou que confiava nela agora. Eles sabiam que seu ataque aéreo deveria ter sido ordenado por Alexander Pierce, e eles teriam que encontrar um agente de nível alto da S.H.I.E.L.D./HIDRA para saberem mais. Wilson lhes disse que era parte de um projeto militar chamado Falcão EXO-7, testando um novo tipo de mochilas a jato com asas. d sobre a HIDRA]]Eles retornaram para Washington, D.C. para conversar com o Agente Jasper Sitwell, que estava trabalhando para a HIDRA. Ele acabara de se encontrar com o Senador Stern, que antes de se despedir sussurrou "Salve a HIDRA". Sam Wilson ligou para Sitwell e o forçou a subir até o telhado de um prédio alto e, junto com Romanoff e Rogers, ele fez com que Sitwell revelasse que o algorítimo de Zola poderia calcular se uma pessoa seria uma ameaça no futuro. Ele também lhes contou que a HIDRA iria utilizar o Projeto Insight como uma arma para eliminar quem eles viam como ameaças contra o mundo, mencionado Tony Stark, Bruce Banner e Stephen Strange. Isso também significaria que milhões de inoceentes morreriam. O Soldado Invernal O time foi embora mas foi atacado pelo Soldado Invernal e seus homens. Uma batalha começou e enquanto o Capitão América e o Soldado Invernal soltavam, sua máscara foi quebrada e foi revelado que ele era Bucky Barnes. Quando Steve disse seu nome, o Soldado Invernal disse não saber quem Bucky era. Els foram então cercados por Brock Rumlow e agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap, Viúva Negra e Sam Wilson foram presos. Enquanto estavam na van da prisão, um dos guardas desnorteou o outro e revelou ser Maria Hill. Ela então utilizou um Buraco de Rato para escapar com a equipe. na base secreta]]A Agente Hill os levou para uma instalação secreta onde Nick Fury estava descansando, revelando que ele não havia morrido, embora estive severamente ferido. Ele havia ingerido Tetrodotoxina B, um soro anti-estresse, desenvolvido por Bruce Banner, que desacelerou seu batimento cardíaco para apenas um por minuto para que ele parecesse morto. Hill e Fury lhes disseram que o Projeto Insight iniciaria em poucas horas e que deveria agir rapidamente. Os Aero-Porta-Aviões voariam em uma formação triangular, conectados, localizando todos os seus alvos antes de atirarem. O único jeito de impedir isto seria utilizar três chips especiais que tirariam o controle sobre os Aero-Porta-Aviões das mãos da S.H.I.E.L.D. Tendo perdido seu uniforme antes, Rogers invadiu o museu do Instituto Smithsoniano e roubou seu uniforme da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Depois disso, o grupo partiu para impedir o Projeto Insight. Batalha no Triskelion ]] Capitão América, Falcão e Maria Hill invadiram o Triskelion e tomaram a sala de controle. Rogers utilizou os microfones para enviar uma mensagem para toda a base e informou os funcionários sobre a infiltração da HIDRA dentro da S.H.I.E.L.D. e que Alexander Pierce era seu líder; Rogers lhes disse que não podiam permitir que a HIDRA iniciasse o Projeto Insight e lhes pediu para enfrentarem a HIDRA junto com ele. Quando terminou seu discurso, Rogers e Wilson atacaram os Aero-Porta-Aviões e lutaram contra os guardas da HIDRA no interior; quando Wilson perguntou como conseguiriam diferenciar os caras bons dos caras maus, Rogers lhe disse para atacar os que atirassem nele. Eles conseguiram inserir dois dos chips, com um pouco de trabalho, mas quando o Falcão voou para inserir o último, sua mochila a jato foi danificada pelo Soldado Invernal e ele foi forçado a aterrissar no Triskelion, onde ele iniciou uma luta corporal com o Agente Brock Rumlow. Agora, só Rogers poderia continuar o plano. Ele estava prestes a inserir o chip quando foi confrontado por Bucky. Rogers implorou que Bucky o ouvisse, mas vendo que Bucky não o ouviria e perdendo tempo, Steve se preparou para o que precisava ser feito. ]]Os dois antigos amigos lutaram e violentamente tentaram ficar com o chip, Barnes tentando atirar na lateral de Rogers. Após uma batalha longa e brutal, Rogers conseguiu subjugar Bucky com uma chave de braço. Rogers tentou colocar o chip no lugar pouco segundos antes do momento em que o Projeto Insight se iniciaria, entretanto, levou vários tiros de Barnes, incluindo um que o atingiu no corte. Usando a energia que lhe restava, Rogers conseguiu colocar o chip no lugar e Maria Hill tomou o controle dos outros Aero-Porta-Aviões.thumb|250x250px|Barnes indo embora depois de salvar Rogers Consequências Referências Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Categoria:Personagens de Os Vingadores Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Categoria:Personagens de Marvel One-Shot: Agente Carter Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Era de Ultron Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: Guerra Civil Categoria:Personagens de Quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Cabelo Loiro Categoria:Olhos Azuis Categoria:Soldados das Forças Armadas Americanas Categoria:Soldados da Reserva Científica Estratégica Categoria:Membros do Comando Selvagem Categoria:Membros dos Vingadores Categoria:Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Nível 8 Categoria:Usuários do Soro do Super Soldado Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens Poliglotas Categoria:Alto Número de Baixas